memefandomcom-20200213-history
Rage Wars: Meme Shooter
Rage wars is a game about memes. It stars a guy who has his wife kidnapped by Dr. no and needs to get her back by defeating a series of zombies. Gameplay There are zombies coming, and you use guns to kill them. Kill all of them to win a level, or you can go to arena mode for endless zombies and endless level. If you see a weapon bubble and shoot it, you get the weapon it landed on. It can land of any different weapon depending what time you shoot it. In the bottom corner there is also a "RAGE!" button. Click it when in danger to become invincible for 10 seconds. Weapons These are listed here: *Pistol *Double-barrelled shotgun *Ak-47 *Chainsaw *Flamethrower *Laser gun *Rocket launcher Story It is found on the main menu, next to the Zombiepedia button, but you can also find him in the jungle. Story clip: The guy the game stars is seen trolling in a university class. He throws something at the teacher and the teacher called him a "fucker" (the old version calls him a "derp" but the new update changed it to fucker) and the guy leaves class and goes home feeling accomplished. He gets home and sees his wife is missing and sees a note. It says that a villain, Dr. no has kidnapped his wife and he released an army of zombies. The guy goes out to rescue his wife. Zombiepedia This is a thing in-game to look at all the enemies and their sounds. Here they are: *Herpderp *U NO DIE *Hitler guy *Shoop da whoop *Forevalone *Evil nyan *Troll UFO *Bush guy *Flying rage *Fap addict *Big bad megusta Sounds These are the sounds of enemies: *Herpderp = "herpderp" *U NO DIE = "why you not die" *Hitler guy = "hahahahaha" *Shoop da whoop = "I'm a firin' ma laser!" *Forevalone = "Rain!" *Evil nyan = "(nyan cat intro music)" *Troll UFO = "yehehehahaha" *Bush guy = "(bush rustling sound)" *Flying rage = "tutorial pumpkin" *Fap addict = "fap fap fap fap" *Big bad megusta = "me gusta!" Updates Current update *Bug fixes *Boss battle crash bug is gone! Previous version *Changed forevalone's face *Changed story. Now says "fucker" instead of "derp" *Bug fixes *Boss crash bug has accidentally been added again! *Added glitch where game crashes when the flamethrower kills forevalone A more previous version *Bug fixes *New chapter in campaign: City! More previous one *New weapon: chainsaw! Slice your enemies to bits! *Fixed boss battle crash bug More Previous! *Bug fixes *Added new campaign chapter: university! *Accidentally added a bug where the game crashes once completing a boss level Even more previous! *New weapons: flamethrower and laser gun! *Added new enemies: fap addict and big bad megusta! *Added new campaign mode: vs. enemies with this first and only campaign chapter, campus! More previous!!!!! *New enemies: flying rage and bush guy! *New weapons: Ak-47 and rocket launcher! Very old version *New enemies: troll UFO,evil nyan, and forevalone! *Added Zombiepedia *Added new weapon: double-barrelled shotgun! Very,very old version *Added new enemy: Shoop da whoop! *Bug fixes Very first version (just been released) * had story video, arena mode, three enemies: Herpderp, u no die, and hitler guy. and one weapon: pistol. Rating The game is rated 12+ on Apple devices, but 9+ on all other devices. Trivia *Although forever alone is in this game, his face looks different. This is further explained in the page Forever Alone. The old version,however, has the normal forever alone face. *Bush guy cannot just walk onto the arena map, so they just randomly instantly appear/spawn out of nowhere. In Campaign as you are running while shooting and as the map is moving on as you are walking he can be there when moving to the next scene/screen so he can spawn normally in campaign. * If you lose the game, you can see LOL Guy and Okay Guy. Glitches * When a flamethrower kills a forevalone, the game crashes. * When completing a boss battle, the game crashes. * There is a glitch (very rare) that sometimes enemies don't play their sounds in-game or in the Zombiepedia. *Sometimes bush guy doesn't appear in arena mode. Category:Games Category:Rage Category:Gaming Memes Category:Meme Games